User blog:Hushuzu/Numb
Jeric before April was born - I'm So Fucking Numb. Jeric laid there in his bed looking at the blank ceiling his earbuds in his ears with music blasting into them. He was zoned out, his mind in a different place before his earbuds were pulled out of his ears and he was slapped back into reality. "Oy! What was that for!?" He hissed looking over at his mother. "Get off your lazy ass and go back to cleaning this house!" 'She screamed at him and shoved him out of bed. With that Jeric got up and made his way downstairs running his hand through his hair and began to clean up the kitchen glaring over at the drunken man in there. His father, not much is known from his father, just that he was a drinker. "'Boy." Jeric's father started, "Are you glaring at me? Are you showing YOUR father. This disrespect?" He stood up from his seat. Years Before A group of boys were playing near a runway. "Jeric come on!" Dylan shouted towards Jeric, he was small and innocent looking at the time. He chased after the soccer ball before he rolled out into the runway. "Go get it Jeric!" The boys cheered. Jeric stepped out into the runway only to seeing a plane land and quickly ducked for cover. He quickly got up hearing some adults shouting at him. He grabbed the soccer ball and ran towards the group of boys. "Run!!" Jeric shouted before glancing behind him seeing the guys running up to them with runs. "WE TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME ON HERE AGAIN! IF THE PLANES DON'T KILL YOU WE WILL!" Jeric and the boys ran through the field laughing and smiling, Jeric and Dylan looked at each other and laughed, the two wore matching necklaces. Chains with some sort of charm at the ends, Jeric had what seemed like a dog tag but all that was put on it was two symbols of a pistol and Dylan had two symbols of a knife. The boys picked up some bats near the edge of the field and turned around looking at the adults. The shirtless boys cheered before charging towards the adults. They swang their bats smacking the adults in the legs, stomach and sides. "Come on lets go!" 'Dylan shouted to the group once the adults fell. The boys ran back towards the small town they lived in. The group made their way towards a large hut like building and crowded inside. They all began singing together dancing around and laughing. '"Welcome to The Boys." 'Mark said towards Dylan and Jeric. Dylan and Jeric locked hands together smirking, '"Blood brothers." '''The two muttered quietly to each other before the quickly joined the group in with the music and dancing. The party lasted till 10, thats when all the parents came out and brought their child back home. '''Few Years Forward The whole group of boys were now around young adults. They all made their way back towards the hut like building, the group seeming to have a mysterious look on their faces. Joseph had challenged Vincent, the leader of The Boys to a fight. The boys cheered and yelled watching the fight go on, in the middle of the hut. Before Vincent was knocked out cold. Everyone went silent. Category:Blog posts